Harry et Léo Potter
by Netaale
Summary: C'est pas facile d'avoir un frère. Plus particulièrement, quand c'est Léo Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, âgé de 10 ans était un de ces enfants, qui font partie d'une catégorie particulière : les surdoués. Non. Dire que le jeune Harry Potter était un surdoué serai revenu à dire que Charlie Chaplin n'était connu qu'aux Etats-Unis. Harry Potter était un génie. Il avait sauté une classe, et bien qu'au dire de ses professeurs il eut pu en sauté deux, il avait à l'époque préféré ne pas avoir un écart d'âge trop important avec les personnes de sa classe.

Chacun de ses actes, chaque geste dans la vie de Harry Potter aurait pu susciter l'admiration de ses proches, mais malheureusement pour Harry Potter, il y avait trois défaut majeurs dans sa vie : d'abord, il était né. Ce simple fait, d'après Vernon Dursley était suffisant pour justifier le fait que Harry ne pouvait pas être autre chose que _embêtant_.

Ensuite, ses parents étaient James et Lily Potter, des _anormaux _d'après sa tante, et il était donc par conséquent un monstre.

Et enfin, il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui !

Mais après tout, les Dursley avaient raison, songea Harry, moqueur, un monstre n'aurait jamais dû avoir besoin d'une chambre. Pourquoi lui donner la quatrième chambre ? Cela privait ce merveilleux _dudlichounet_ de sa deuxième chambre ! Il lui suffisait de prendre le placard sous l'escalier.

A vrai dire, Harry était peu concentré sur son devoir de mathématique, qui lui semblait d'une simplicité infantile. Son esprit avait quitté depuis longtemps la trigonométrie, et imaginait désormais la suite des aventures de Jean Valjean. Profitant d'une après-midi de libre où son cousin était parti à sa leçon de catch, sa tante au théâtre, et où son oncle l'avait laissé devant la banque, il avait traîné dans la ville, avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Un sourire illumina un bref instant son visage, à la mention de ce souvenir qui lui était cher puisqu'il avait rencontré quelques temps plus tard El… , avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Penser à El… lui était douloureux, et il se remit à penser à la découverte de cette bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais c'est là bas qu'il avait appris à lire, compter, écrire… il y avait découvert des moyens de s'évader de son quotidien, de sa routine ennuyeuse et avait vu de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrir à lui.

Finissant son devoir de trigonométrie, un sourire enthousiaste apparu sur son visage.

-« Et maintenant, il est temps de commencer les vrais devoirs »

Harry regarda fixement la pièce de cinquante cents – cadeau de la part des Dursley pour ses huit ans- et après quinze minutes d'encouragement morale et d'acharnement, il fit bouger la pièce.

Harry avait découvert son _don_, comme il aimait l'appeler, à l'âge de sept ans et demi. Il avait dressé une liste d'objectifs, qu'il s'efforçait de remplir et de mener à bien pour contrôler son don et partir. Il avait décidé de partir du principe que tout était possible, et qu'aucune lois physique n'était de vigueur ( il en avait décidé ainsi quand sous le coup de la tristesse, il avait un jour suspendu la gravitation pendant un bref moment dans sa chambre) afin de ne s'imposer aucune contrainte.

-« Harry ! Garçon ! , avait retentit la voix criarde et aigue de sa tante, Dudley veut aller dans le vide grenier du coin, et Maggie est malade et ne peux pas te garder. Tu nous accompagnes. Mais à la moindre incartade… »

Dudley savoura l'instant où il vit le visage de Harry se décomposer.

Il avait récemment pris un peu de l'argent de poche à Dudley, et comptait bien en profiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry et Dudley entrèrent dans la voiture de Tante Pétunia, et ils quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive et ses pelouses identiques, ses maison identiques et, d'un point de vue plus général, ses habitants identiques. Bien que ce ne fut que pour quelques heures, savoir qu'ils quittaient le 4 Privet Drive rendait Harry particulièrement heureux. Dans son esprit déjà, il imaginait toutes les possibilités qu'offrait ce voyage. Harry, qui n'était pas un géni pour rien, avait compris dès tout petit que s'enfuir ne servait à rien, alors que passer des marcher avec son oncle et sa tante se révéler souvent plus productif pour lui.

Le vide grenier commençait au 9 Magnolia Road, et se prolongeait tout du long de Magnolia Road.

Si Dudley avait voulu s'y rendre, ce n'était pas pour le vide grenier en lui même, mais pour voir son ami, Piers Polkiss. Piers Polkiss était un garçon efflanqué, avec une tête de rat. Il tenait généralement les victimes de Dudley, quand celui-ci les tapaient. De là, était venu une complicité sincère entre lui et Harry, ayant l'habitude de tenir celui-ci lors des célèbres « chasses à Harry » que Dudley organisait.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit sa tante faire des commentaires désobligeants sur Liléa Grofers, qui tenait un stand au vide grenier, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Liléa Grofers était une femme qui comme tante Pétunia n'aspirait qu'a la tranquillité, et surtout à la _normalité_. Elle faisait partie, avec la tante Pétunia d'un club où se réunissait les dames du quartier pour répandre, partager et commenter les faits et gestes du voisinage.

-« Ma chère Liléa ! Comment va votre mari ? demanda tante Pétunia, avec sourire mielleux.

-Il va beaucoup mieux depuis hier. Est-ce là votre fils, dont vous nous vantez tant les mérites ? répondis Mme Grofers, avec un sourire tout aussi faux.

-Non. Ça, c'est mon neveu, Harry .» La tante Pétunia prononça ces mots les dents serrées.

-« Dudley est partis à l'improviste chez un de ses amis, pour prendre le thé. Il est si demandé ! »

Harry sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Après tout, la tante Pétunia n'oserais jamais se couvrir de honte, en faisant un scandale pour justifier le fait qu'il doive rester à côté d'elle puisqu'il était _un monstre_, devant Mme Grofers, sachant que celle-ci rapporterait sans doute tout au _précieux club_ de sa tante. Il pouvait donc tout à fais partir, afin de « faire le tour » des stands.

Comme il l'avait prévu, celle-ci hocha la tête sans rien dire, même si ses yeux lancèrent des éclaires.

Harry partis donc se promener tranquillement, s'arrêtant parfois devant quelques stands. Il savait qu'il avait encore au moins une bonne heure, le temps que sa tante retrouve son cousin et ne le rappelle. C'était toujours ainsi que ça fonctionnait chez les Dursley : d'abord Dudley, puis Harry. Il avait appris à s'en servir à son avantage depuis le temps.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Au milieu d'une pile de livre, dans un stand, qui au premier abord était banal, un livre dégageait une sorte d'aura comme si… Comme si il était ensorcelait ! Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il fallait qu'il acquière ce livre. Son existence à elle seule prouvait qu'il y avaient (ou avait eu) d'autres sorciers à Magnolia Road! Son esprit imaginait déjà les possibilités qu'offrait ce livre. Il interrogea donc la vendeuse, qui se trouvait être la fille de Mme Grofers.

-« Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-elle, agacée qu'un enfant de dix ans la dérange alors qu'elle était sur son portable.

-Le livre, là. »

La fille le regarda, surprise.

-« Tu veux un livre de cuisine ? Ça t'feras deux livres cinquante. »

Harry lui tendis la monnaie, et décida de rentrer sagement, estimant que la tante Pétunia avait dû retrouver Dudley.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'interrogea. D'abord, il n'était pas seul. Soit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien vu ? Puis comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son don, il se reposa ces questions, qui le hantait. Étaient -ils une communauté, où étais-ce juste sa famille, et quelques autres ( dont celle de la personne qui possédait le journal, journal qu'il s'empresserait de lire une fois rentré ), qui étaient particulières ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Tante Pétunia le traitait-elle de Monstre, de même que ses parents ? À moins que elle-même n'ai héritée de rien, et qu'elle soit jalouse… Et il y avait autre chose. Pourquoi la vendeuse croyait-elle que c'était un livre de cuisine ? Le livre était-il camouflé, de façon à ce que seul les gens comme lui puissent le voir ?

La lecture du journal lui permit de répondre à toutes ces question. Le journal avait appartenu à une certaine Maggie Grofers, et décrivait le quotidien de celle-ci dans une écoles pour sorcier ( c'est comme cela qu'elle appelait les gens comme eux ) du nom de Poudlard. Selon elle, il y avait toute une communauté de sorciers, qui avait ses propres règles, ses propres lois ( Harry nota dans un coin de sa tête de se renseigner là dessus ) et ses propres coutumes . Selon Maggie, il y avait plusieurs types de sorcier : les né-moldu, ceux qui naissent dans une famille de moldu, les sang-mêlé, ceux qui naissent d'un père ou d'une mère moldu et d'une mère ou d'un père sorcier, les sang-pur, des sorciers prônant la pureté du sang et dont toute la famille sont des sorciers, il y avait aussi les cracmols, qui naissent dans une famille de sang-pur mais sans pouvoirs ( comme le frère d'un des camarades de Maggie, un certain Argus Rusard ). Elle expliquait aussi qu'étant né-moldu, elle n'avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard qu'a ses onze ans, et qu'un professeur lui avait fait visiter un certain _Chemin de Traverse, _mais elle mentionnais plus loin _L'Allée des Embrumes _qui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressante pour Harry.

Tout d'un coup, Harry devint livide et laissa tomber le journal.

-« Bon sang… » murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger pour réfléchir.

Maggie avait fait une liste de certains sang-pur de son année, et il était tombé sur un nom : Fleamont Potter, qui avait eu un fils : James Potter. Et cela changeait totalement la donne. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Et Tante Pétunia disait quelquefois le nom de son géniteur : James Potter. Et Harry ne croyait pas aux coincidences. Fleamont Potter était son grand-père. Il descendait donc d'une famille de sang-pur. Alors pourquoi était-il ici, chez les Dursley ? Maggie disait pourtant que beaucoup de sang-pur avaient plusieurs parrains, et plusieurs marraines, au cas où. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous morts. Alors peut-être que ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Mais dans ce cas, dans quel but ? Infidélité ( mais pourquoi avait-il le nom des Potter, s'il était un bâtard ? ), répudiation ? Non. Il n'y croyait pas.

Mais, il savait où obtenir des réponses. Les familles sorcières stockaient toutes leur or dans une certaine banque, Gringotts. Et toutes les banques avaient un minimum d'information sur leur clients. Il faudrait simplement qu'il se montre convaincant.

-« Tante Pétunia ? demanda-t-il, Tu sais que j'ai retrouver les affaires de ma mère, et c'est étrange, car elle parle de sorcellerie… Tu pense qu'oncle Vernon va réagir comment lorsqu'il découvrira que tu as « oublié » de jeter ces affaires ? Et comment pense tu qu'il prendra le fait qu'elles aient pu « contaminer » ce cher Dudley ?

En réalité, Harry avait l'impression de jouer au poker. Certes, les affaires de sa mère étaient toujours là, mais aucune ne parlaient d'un monde magique, ou d'une quelconque sorcellerie. Il fallait que sa tante y croit.

La Tante Pétunia pâlit, et ne dis rien pendant un moment, attendant qu'Harry faiblisse, avant qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincue.

-Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

« Vraiment, le chemin de traverse est magnifique » se dit Harry pour la deuxième fois. Cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que la tante Pétunia l'avait laissé devant le Chaudron Baveur, un pub qui avait selon elle une « allure miteuse », et il n'était pas question qu'elle y « mette un seul doigt de pied ».

La tante Pétunia avait été claire : s'il n'était pas de retour pour seize heure et demie, il devrait rentrer par ses propres moyens. Cela lui laissait donc six heures pour tout faire.

Et, il fallait qu'il se renseigne aussi au sujet de sa tante. Normalement, les « moldus » ne _voyaient pas_ le Chaudron Baveur, contrairement à sa tante. Pourtant, à sa connaissance, elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Il commença par la banque, Gringotts. Pour lui, c'était le plus dur : il s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur cette banque depuis qu'il avait lu le journal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit au faux pas. Certes, les gobelins ne jugeaient ni sur la taille, ni sur l'âge, (ce qui était un bon point pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait dix ans), mais ils étaient la seule banque d'Angleterre. Ce qui était particulièrement dangereux : comment les sorciers avaient-ils pu laisser leur argent et leurs biens les plus précieux à des créatures qui n'avaient cessé d'entrer en guerre avec eux ? Enfin bon… Harry s'en fichait, et il savait que s'il parvenait à gagner la confiance des gobelins, ils seraient un atout non négligeable.

Le bâtiment était blanc et gardé par des gobelins. Il y avait de grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles était noté un poème :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouvera en guise de richesse

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse »

« Les rimes sont vraiment jolies, se dit Harry. Maintenant, avançons ! »

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était entièrement faite de marbre. Il y avait des centaines de bureaux, tous occupés par des gobelins.

Il s'avança vers un bureau où il n'y avait pas de visiteur, un gobelin portant le nom de Ricbert y était assis.

-« Bonjour, Je suis Harry Potter, et je souhaiterais avoir accès à mon coffre, demanda-t-il poliment.

-M. Harry Potter ? Bien, je vais vous demander de me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry passa par la porte derrière le bureau. Ils arrivèrent devant un wagon, sur des rails. Ricbert s'installa devant et Harry derrière.

Durant le voyage, Harry nota plusieurs faits étranges : d'abord, la plupart des autres rails et des autres wagons descendaient ( à l'exception de certains qui restaient au même niveau ) alors que son wagon montait. Ils n'allaient vraisemblablement pas vers son coffre. Ensuite, lorsqu'il passa sous une arche, le gobelin se retourna et l'inspecta. Pourquoi donc le gobelin ne l'emmenait-il pas dans son coffre ? Il n'avait rien dit à part… son nom. Evidemment. Les Potter étaient riches. Et donc des clients importants. Donc, soit les gobelins l'emmenaient voir des membres de sa famille (s'il y en avait qui étaient encore vivants et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais recherché, cela voulait dire qu'il les gênaient), soit ils voulaient le voir pour lui montrer qu'il était important, mais qu'il avait besoin d'être guidé, etc… bref, pour le manipuler. Il y avait une troisième possibilité : il héritait. Mais de qui ? Il ne connaissait personne.

Toutes ces questions le traversaient, quand il passa la porte sur laquelle était écrite : « Ragnok aux-pied-tordus ». Il pénétra dans une vaste pièce, avec au milieu un bureau en or. Le gobelin qui était assis à ce bureau avait l'air puissant. Ses mains étaient couvertes de bagues, probablement en or, et il fixait Harry avec de grands yeux tout noirs, dans lesquels brillait une lueur sournoise.

-« Bienvenue, monsieur Potter, nous vous attendions, dit Ragnok.

-Bonjour monsieur Ragnok aux-pied-tordus

-Ragnok, ou maître-gardien suffira. Bien, nous devons discuter affaire. » En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, Harry lui trouva soudainement un air particulièrement retors.

-« Il se trouve, monsieur Potter, que votre parrain m'a chargé de vous dire certaines choses… asseyez-vous.

-Justement, maître-gardien, j'avais quelques questions.

-Vous descendez d'une noble famille de sang-pur, les Potter. Mais vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi vous ne vivez pas avec eux. C'est à cause d'un incident, qui a eu lieu le 31 octobre 1981. Voldemort est venu chez vous et…

-Excusez moi, mais qui est Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

-Un fou, monsieur Potter. Un fou, qui prônait la supériorité des sangs purs. Vos parents faisaient partis d'un ordre, dirigé par Albus Dumbledore - le directeur de Poudlard -, pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses fidèles, les mangemorts. Le fait est que le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort a trouvé vos parents, grâce à un de leurs amis, Peter Pettigrow. Mais, par un hasard, vos parents étaient sortis, vous confiant, votre frère Léo et vous, à un elfe de maison, une créature asservie et qui obéit aux sorciers injustement. Lord Voldemort est donc arrivé et vous a trouvés, votre frère et vous, après avoir tué l'elfe de maison. Mais là, il s'est passé un miracle. Au lieu d'être tué, votre frère a survécu et a tué Voldemort. Mais c'est là que tout s'est compliqué. Vos parents ont fini par vous abandonner pour s'occuper entièrement de Léo. Bien sûr, Sirius Black votre parrain, et l'homme qui m'a chargé de tout vous dire, a voulu récupérer votre garde. Mais quelques semaines après la demande, il a été tué par un mangemort nommé Avery.

Et nous nous retrouvons donc ici, huit ans après. Votre parrain vous a légué (dans le plus grand des secrets) sa fortune et tous ses titres. Vous êtes donc à présent Lord Black.

-Lord Black ?

-Oui, dit le gobelin. Si vous acceptez votre titre, il faudra changer de nom, afin de préserver votre anonymat.

-En quoi ceci est-il important ?

-Monsieur Potter… soupira le gobelin, j'ai lu vos bulletins. Les rapports sur vous sont clairs. Vous êtes un génie. Et c'est pour cela que je vous traite en adulte. Mais, que pensez-vous que diront les autres ? Les nobles, et l'opinion publique, quand ils apprendront que celui qui dirige la puissante maison Black est un enfant rejeté par sa famille, qui ignore tout de nos coutumes ?

-Ils chercheront à me manipuler.

-Exactement. Vous commencez à comprendre notre problème. »

Ragnok avait a présent les yeux qui scintillaient de malice, de sournoiserie à l'idée de tromper un grand nombre de sorciers sur l'héritier Black. Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, un gobelin arriva avec une liste.

-« Nous avons commencé à chercher des noms susceptibles d'être des noms d'enfants Black. Je me permet de vous rappeler que les Black portent tous des noms d'étoile. Il y a donc : Zavijava, et Nicolaus . Lequel préférez-vous ? »

Harry réfléchit un long instant. Il savait par Maggie que la société magique était très raciste, donc un prénom au consonances africaines ne serait pas bien vu, de même que Nicolaus, qui était aussi le prénom d'un loup-garou fou.

-« Je pense que je vais m'appeler… Matthew. Comme l'astrologue du XVIIe siècle. »


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : Désolé pour cette longue absence, j'espère que tout va bien. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, et tous ceux que me suivent, chaque retour m'encourage à continuer. Pour me pardonner de l'absence, je vous promet une petite surprise vers la fin de la semaine ;-) Bonne lecture !

_Poudlard, présent_

Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, le choixpeau se réveilla. Bien lui en prit pourtant cette fois, car il fut alors témoin d'un phénomène bien étrange : la plume ancestrale s'était réveillée ( ce qu'elle faisait à chaque naissance de sorciers ) et avait modifiée … la liste de l'année à venir. Même pour un choixpeau aussi vieux que lui, ce phénomène était étrange.

_Gringotts, présent_

Bon. Vu la tête que faisait le gobelin, il n'était pas ravi de son choix. Mais tout de même… C'était amusant, de voir un gobelin qui semblait aussi dérouté. Et puis, techniquement, il n'avait pas trop changé la tradition Black, si ? Et puis Matthew était un très beau prénom. Harry trouvait vraiment qu'il avait bien choisis, il s'accordait parfaitement avec son nouveau visage, créé par un charme car il ressemblait trop à sa vraie famille. C'était Ragnock qui avait eu l'idée.

Le gobelin pris la parole :

-« Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est fait, sachez que j'ai pensé vous inscrire à Poudlard, mais avec une année d'avance. Ainsi vous ne seriez pas gêné par votre frère.

-C'est possible ? Mais comment ? Je ne comprend pas…demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh oui. » Et quand le gobelin prononça cette phrase, une lueur mesquine s'alluma dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'ait fait Dumbledor, il s'était fait un ennemi très coriace en la personne de Ragnock.

-« En réalité, le nombre de sorciers ayant lu la charge des fondateurs, et particulièrement le passage mentionnant le lien entre Gringotts et Poudlard est très petit, et frôle le néant. Après tout, dit-il avec un rictus, qui se préoccupe de la guerre de 1456, et de son impact sur le monde magique ? Nous pouvons également modifier la liste de Poudlard, du moins pour des Héritiers sangs-pur d'une des vingt-huit sacrés. Une close utile de Salazar Serpentard. »

Harry avait crû qu'il aurait été plus compliqué de manipuler un gobelin aussi intelligent que Ragnock, ce qui l'avait rendu extrêmement méfiant. Lorsqu'il avait avoué son ignorance pour la deuxième ou troisième fois, il avait prévu que le gobelin profiterait de ce fait pour lui donner des informations sous l'angle qui l'arrangerait. Sauf que le gobelin avait vite pris l'habitude de faire comme si il parlait à une personne élevée dans ce monde. Et il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Harry de le contredire le gobelin lui fournissait beaucoup d'éléments ainsi, comme les « vingt-huit sacrés », et Salazar Serpentard. Pour ce dernier, Harry se doutait après avoir lu le journal de Maggie qu'il était lié à la maison de Poudlard qui portait le même nom que lui, Serpentard. Peut-être était-il un descendant ou avait-il contribué à aider Poudlard ? Harry n'en était pas sur, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante a retenir pour le moment.

-« Excuser-moi, déclara Harry, mais si je vais à Poudlard cette année, est-ce que mes tuteurs sont aussi mes tuteurs magiques ? Et ne dois-je pas aller chercher mes fournitures ? Ma tante m'avait laissée jusqu'à 14h30, et il est déjà 12h30.

-Bien sur, Mr Potter, je vais vous laisser partir, mais sachez simplement qu'il vous faut une lettre de Poudlard, qui devrait arriver d'ici une minutes, toutes les autres ayant déjà étaient distribués, et que votre tutrice reste Mme Dursley. »

Au moment même ou Ragnock eut finis de parler, un magnifique hiboux voleta et s'écrasa sur la vitre, la brisant mais délivrant une lettre intacte.

Ragnock avait laissé partir Harry peut après, et lui avait donné une petite bourse contenant des gallions pour ses fournitures scolaires. Pendant que Harry remontait l'allée, il se remémorait le discours de Ragnock. Il avait appris que Pétunia étais sa tutrice. Mais pas Vernon. Ceci lui donna matière à réfléchir. Il avait mentis à Ragnock sur l'heure de son retour afin de ne pas avoir trop d'informations qui lui encombrerait alors le cerveaux et pour pouvoir visiter. Perdu dans ses réflexions, sur ce qu'entraînait les ving-huit sacrés ou le fait que Pétunia soit sa tutrice, il se fit bousculer par une famille de sorciers. La mère de famille, était rousse aux yeux verts, et avaient un visage agréable à contempler. Son mari, grand, musclé, avaient les mêmes cheveux que Harry avant sa transformation. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit garçon, qui devait avoir son âge, et qui souriait à un autre homme, qui lui avait l'air incroyablement fatigué, et possédait des yeux couleurs ambre. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu l'avoir bousculé, et Harry décida de ne pas le leur faire remarquer. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter un bout de la conversation.

« _Léo, mon chéri, dit la mère de famille, on ne peut pas aller chercher un balai, il est interdit au première année de faire du quidditch, et tu as déjà un nimbus 1901, le modèle sortie il y a six mois ! »

Qui que soit ce Léo, il n'était visiblement qu'un gosse gâté, se dit Harry avec amertume. Il ignorait ce qu'était le quidditch, mais au ton de la mère, l'objet demandé devait coûter chère. Harry, ou plutôt Matthew Black depuis peu avait une sainte-horreur de trois choses : d'abord, les mensonges. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas de mentir, ou de manipuler d'autres enfants, qu'un adulte lui cache délibérément des informations, ou que certains ne soient pas honnêtes le rendait malade. Ensuite, les insupportables enfants dont les parents passaient le moindre caprice. Enfin, les idiots. Bon, Matthew voulait bien reconnaître que selon lui le monde était remplis d'idiots. Mais tout de même, certains lui cassaient plus les pied que d'autres.

En vérité, Matthew avait un secret. Un secret qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne d'autre, un secret qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Matthew était profondément empathique. Cela lui permettait d' « analyser » les gens, de se mettre à leurs place, de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient, ce qu'il fallait dire, comment se comporter…

Il se promena sur le chemin de traverse, puis sur l'allée des embrumes, bien qu'il n'y resta pas longtemps suite aux regards étranges qu'on lui lançait. Matthew cherchait quelque chose qui puisse le renseigner sur les sectes magiques ou les tatouages.

_Flash-back_

Ella était incontestablement la plus belle créature que Harry ai jamais vu. Il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un veuille lui faire du mal, à elle ou à sa famille. Et pourtant, il avait reçu une lettre. La lettre. Celle qui, pour les années à venir dicterait son comportement, son but, et sa vie. Ella était brève, mais elle expliquée que sa famille devait partir, suite à des complications. Elle n'en disait pas beaucoup, selon elle c'était risqué mais une sorte de secte lui en voulait parce que elle était spéciale, et que les autorités n'y pouvaient rien.

Au début, il y eut la tristesse. Ce fut la première émotion que Harry ressenti en apprenant que son amie devait partir. Puis, il y eut la colère. Colère qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé plus tôt, qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Ensuite, ce fut la haine. Haine de perdre sa seule amie a cause d'une secte raciste. Haine que le gouvernement n'ait rien pu faire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry vit un homme grand, à la peau noire et remplie de petites croix interroger les voisins au sujet de Ella. Il fut pendant des années sa seule piste.

_Allée des embrumes, présent_

Matthew finit par entrer dans une boutique sale, à l'entrée peu avenante, et qui aurait fais fuir n'importe qui habitant à Magnolia Road. Ce fut la raison qui le poussa à rentrer. La boutique en elle-même n'était pas très grande. Ce qui l'impressionna fut les mur, immense et tous remplis de la tête au pied de livres. Le vendeur lui jeta un regard étrange, comme si même lui n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un ai franchis le seuil de sa boutique, fait renforcé puisqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10-11 ans. Matthew s'approcha de l'homme, et lui demanda – poliment, il ne s'appelait pas Dudley- des livres sur les différentes sectes, moldues et magiques confondues. Il finit par dénicher «_ Tout savoir sur les gourous et leurs illuminées _», de Marc Vancou. Le livre lui semblant assez complet, il le prit avec d'autres, principalement des manuels pour débutant et des textes de culture générale, il paya le tout et sortie. Avisant l'heure, il décida de rejoindre sa tante Pétunia.

Le retour se fit très calmement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Il se retira immédiatement dans son placard et commença sa lecture.

Le lendemain, la banque le contacta pour lui expliquer que si il le souhaité, il pouvait changer de tuteurs. D'après leurs recherches, Sirius Black avait une tante, très vielle et vivant en Allemagne. Celle-ci était une moldue, femme de Alphard Black. D'après Ragnock, elle pouvait légalement devenir sa tutrice si elle acceptait et que les Dursley se déchargeaient de sa tutelle. Elle n'aurait pour obligation que de le rencontrer quatre fois par ans. Matthew planifia donc son voyage d'été en Allemagne.


End file.
